A Fate No One Can Decide
by Ayumi Ishu
Summary: Anastaisa Skywalker is the descendant of the legendary Luke Skywalker. These stories tell of her adventures.
1. Prologue: A Rise to the Affinity

_**Prologue: A Rise To The Affinity**_

Jade Skywalker runs to her grandfather's room. She knocks on the door, "Grandfather, may I enter?"

"Yes, you may," said he. She walked in to see Luke Skywalker lying on his bed. He was 142 years old, and slowly dying. He senses the frantic look within her. "What is on your mind, dear child?"

"I am bearing terrible news," Jade said, "Jerico and his family, they were, they were- killed, by the Tusken Raiders while he was on Tatooine." Luke's wrinkled eyes widened, listening to his youngest granddaughter. "Everyone was killed, Grandfather, EVERYONE!" She collapsed at his bedside and sobbed.

Luke turned his ancient head toward her. "Jade, look at me," he calmly said. Jade was reluctant, but she turned her head toward him. He looked deeply at Jade, who looked exactly like her ascendant, Padme Amidala. "Even though your brother and his family are gone, there is still hope. There is you."

"Why me?" Jade asked, "Why am I the-"

The old Skywalker silenced her with a raise of his hand. "I swear I will not die until there is another Jedi in this family."

"But Grandfather, I'm only sixteen. I'm too young," complained Jade, "and how are you supposed to live any longer?"

"Only the Force will determine this," he replied.

"Ugh, why does everything have to do with the Force!" Jade stormed out of the room. She thought he was crazy. She didn't want to be married. She didn't want to have children. She was tired of the shame put upon her just because she's a Skywalker with no powers. She remembered all the publicity from when she was young. She had remembered a lot of strange people crowding around her, but then yelled and look upon her with disgust just because she couldn't use the Force. She walked into her room and went to sleep, crying.

About a week later she fell terribly ill. The local doctor came and diagnosed her- she was pregnant. Jade panicked because she had done nothing with any man. She had drunk no alcohol or spirits. She had never been out of the house all that month. The doctor recalled that there was only one other time this event has ever occurred in galactic history, and that was the birth of Anakin Skywalker.

This attracted a lot of attention. Press and ambassadors came from all over, but old Luke kept them out by using the Force. During this time, the Jedi Council on Yavin 4 heard about the news that came from Naboo. Yet only one Jedi was sent- Jaina Solo. She was very old, yet she is as skilled at being a Jedi and a pilot as she was when she was thirty. She was the Yoda of her time.

She came to a remote place in Naboo, where she knew her uncle had lived. She saw Jade and felt a strong presence. "It seems that the Force has conceived this child," Jaina told her relative, "For the Force to do this only twice and within the same family is telling us something."

"What is it telling?" asked Jade.

"That I do not know," Jaina replied, "But this time it won't be the same. It-"

"How will it not be the same? If this child is born, will it not bring a severe unbalance in the Force?"

"I believe not, Jade. You see, Anakin, my grandfather, was not discovered until he was _nine_. The Jedi Council thought he was already too old to start training because he was never taught the emotional aspects of the Force early enough. That is why he fell in

love with Padme. That is why he believed the Emperor. That is why he fell to the dark side. Your child, however, will be sent into training under my eye immediately. When she is old enough, she will be trained further as a Padawan under one of the most superb Jedi Masters. I assure you, Jade, that there will be no chance that your child will unbalance the Force."

Jade shrugged, "Fine, you better be right," giving up her defense on the matter.

Several months later, Jade went into labor. Jaina was there to help ease her pain. It helped, but it wasn't enough. Jade passed away soon after giving birth to a healthy baby girl, without the strength to even give her a name. "Uncle Luke," said Jaina, "What shall you name her? She's your direct descendant, so I have no right in naming her."

Luke pondered for a minute. "Her name will be Anastasia, Ani for short."

"Just like your father?" Jaina asked, "How come?"

"Because she was born like him," he replied, "It's that simple." And the name stuck.

Jaina started conducting a test to see how much midi-chlorian content was in the infant's body. She looked at the results, then gave a surprised look to Luke. "Luke, it's even stronger than your father's content! This child could be even more powerful than Anakin Skywalker could've even been, if given proper training." She looked at the test results, and looked at Luke again. The old Jedi was also surprised beyond belief. "Anastasia needs to be taken to the Jedi Academy," Jaina suggested, "So she can start training. Besides, and this is the truth dear Uncle, you can't raise her by yourself."

"I agree," Luke replied. The next day Luke, Jaina, Anastasia, and some close friends from the Jedi Order gave Jade a proper funeral. They packed their bags and flew to Yavin 4.

Throughout Anastasia's infancy, she never proved to anyone that the Force was within her, not even to Luke. She just couldn't understand it. The Jedi Order had considered that the test was false. They kept testing her, yet they always were the same results as they were from her first test. Luke suggested that she has time with him and no one else, with the exception of a droid, because of the fact that the young girl might be too confused and too scared to even show it in front of so many Jedi. The Jedi Order considered the old man's offer, and they let him do it.

The two Skywalkers, C3PO, and R2-D2 traveled back to Naboo and stayed in the home they abandoned when Anastasia was born. Ani was only a year old.

She loved the outdoors, and as soon as she could walk, she was exploring the outdoors when C3PO and R2-D2 were distracted and Luke was asleep. When Luke would bring her back in, she would cry so loud that even the Gungans complained a time or two. Luke was stern, though, and kept her in the yard, letting her cry all she wants, him knowing that crying and misbehaving was no way to get what she wanted. After a couple of weeks, she figured it out. She didn't distract C3PO and R2-D2 anymore. She didn't holler when Luke took her away from doing certain things, she would only give him a ticked look. Luke knew she was learning.

A couple of days later, she saw a large insect on the floor when she was alone in the kitchen. She gave a shriek and ran toward Luke. She pulled his leg and said, "Luke! Luke!" He followed her and saw the insect in the kitchen. She kept saying his name and hanging onto his leg. Yet it wasn't the insect that surprised Luke. It was the fact that she was talking for the first time, and this was within a month of isolation, instead of always being crowded by people.

From that point on he just wanted to be a father to her, raise her as if she didn't have powers. As if she wasn't a Skywalker. Almost everything he taught her she picked up quickly. By the time she was two, she talk at the same level a normal five-year-old could. Luke knew it was only a matter of time before the Force showed.

About a week after her 2nd birthday, they went outside. At the time they kept a large phoenix-like bird that liked to go wherever Luke and Anastasia went. The large bird flew toward a small dead tree. Ani said, "Corde, where are you going?" The bird perched upon one of the lower branches, though it was too high for the small Skywalker to reach Corde's tail. The branch started cracking. Corde felt the branch's instability, and flew off of it, pushing it in order to get in the air. Once the bird was in flight, the branch snapped and fell toward the ground. Anastasia was in the large branch's path.

Luke saw, but he took no action. He knew she was smart enough to get out of the way.

Ani saw the branch. She shrieked and put her arms up to guard her. She felt something pulsate within her and come out of her hands. She looked up after about 5 seconds, and saw the branch float above her. The green-eyed- blonde thought _Am I doing that!_ She remembered the energy from her hands, and used it to move the branch away from her and back on the ground. Luke was astonished.

Later that night as he, C3PO and R2-D2 were tucking her into bed, Anastasia asked, "Grandpa Luke, what happened when I moved that big tree?"

The old man chuckled, and sent the two droids away. "That, my dear, is the Force. It is a very special gift that my father gave to us," He started stroking her blonde, curly hair, "Yet for some strange reason, no one in our family received this gift from Anakin after I did. That is, until you came along."

"Grandpa Luke," the young Skywalker said, "Tell me about Grandpa Anakin again."

Luke shrugged, "Okay, I'll tell you again," and he told her the story of Anakin Skywalker. After that, he told Anastasia, "Ani, will you promise me something?" She nodded, "Promise me to not be afraid to show your gift to anyone. Your gift is very valuable, and no one can take it away from you. It can be used for good, it can be used for bad. Use it for good and you will go far."

"I promise, Grandpa Luke," she said wearily.

He saw how tired she was. "Well, time to go to bed, Anastasia." He kissed her on her forehead, "Good night, Ani."

"Goodnight, Luke," she said, drifting off to sleep.

Luke walked out of Ani's room. C3PO appeared out of nowhere. "I have let Jaina know about Anastasia's use of the Force, Luke."

"Thank you, 3PO," replied Luke. "I'm going to bed, and probably for the last time. Good night, 3PO. Take good care of Ani for me. For Jade. For Anakin."

"Will do, Luke," C3PO replied. After Luke disappeared to his room, C3PO said, "Oh dear…"

The next day Anastasia was woken up by Jaina, telling her that Luke was dead. Ani started crying. "Don't cry, Ani," Jaina told her, "His body maybe gone, but his spirit is still with us, watching over you." Ani cheered up a little bit. "Let's go to a place where you can use the Force."

"Aunt Jaina, how did you know that I can use the Force?" Anastasia asked.

Jaina held her close and smiled, "Because I can use it too…"

The next day Jaina and Anastasia were on Yavin 4. From then on, the young Skywalker was trained by Jaina. Most of these days were devoted to learning about the Force and how it can be used. A couple of times Ani would travel with her master to distant planets, and when she couldn't come with her she would be with clans so she can get to know others as well as enhance her social skills. Sometimes Jaina would let her apprentice use her lightsaber.

By the time Anastasia was five, she started to grow restless. Jaina decided to take her to all the planets in the galaxy, to help her learn other cultures besides her own and let her imagination grow. Ani also assisted Jaina in small missions, and the young Skywalker enjoyed every minute of it. By the time she was eight, she could have been an excellent politician if she wasn't a Jedi.

One day when Ani was nine years old, Jaina was assigned a very dangerous mission on Kashyyk. The mission was even considered too dangerous for Anastasia, and Jaina also thought that she wasn't ready to face something like this. Before she left, she visited Ani's room. She knocked on the door. "May I come in?" Ani opened the door, with tears streaming down her face. "I'm sorry, Ani, but this is too dangerous for you. Sit down." They sat down. "You are the best apprentice I have ever seen. I am leaving you here because your potential can be used in events far after my time."

"But Aunt Jaina, I had a nightmare. The nightmare was that you… wouldn't be coming back."

"I may come back, I may not. Promise me that you'll be strong."

Ani wiped away some of her tears, "I'll try."

"'Don't try', Ani, 'do or do not.' Remember who said that?"

"Master Yoda!" Ani answered somewhat cheerily. She paused for a little bit, "I promise, Master."

Jaina stood up, then squatted down on her knees and kissed Anastasia on the forehead. "May the Force be with you, Anastasia."

"And you," Ani replied. Jaina turned and walked out of her apprentice's room.

For the next week, Anastasia stayed with a clan, and started building a strong friendship with a male human, Reduku Tre. A month later, a Jedi came and told her that Jaina had perished while coming back to Yavin 4. Reduku tried to calm her down, but Anastasia couldn't handle it. She ran to her room and lied on her bed face-up, with silent tears running down her face.

R2-D2 was in her room, and came up to her and displayed a visual message. It was Jaina. Her image said, "Anastasia, I may be gone, but that doesn't mean I left nothing for you. Go to my room, and R2 will follow." Ani traveled to Jaina's room and entered it. "Now go to the locked drawer on my dresser. R2 will give you a key to open it." R2-D2 gave her the key and Anastasia opened it. Inside there was only the handle of a lightsaber. "Go ahead, take it out. Light it if you want to." She took it out of the drawer and lit it to see a blue lightsaber come to life.

"Is this your spare, Aunt Jaina?" Ani asked.

Jaina chuckled, "No, silly. That lightsaber belonged to Grandpa Anakin. Luke wanted you to have it. Now, go to the Jedi Council. They are expecting you. May the Force be with you, Anastasia Skywalker." The message ended. Ani unlit her new-found lightsaber and walked to the Council Room. She opened the door and walked in, the lightsaber still in her hand.

"We've been expecting you, Anastasia," said a voice. It was Jetsu, one of the senior members of the Jedi Council. "All Jedi stand up." They stood up. The ewok took a deep breath. "Those already with a Padawan please stand aside." All but four of them moved. "Anastasia, Master Solo left no word on who should train you. Pick your own master. The Force will guide you."

Anastasia looked at the Masters. Three of them were human males, the other a yellow female twilek. Ani closed her eyes and trusted the Force to guide her. She felt something different about the twilek. "Master Jedi," she stared, "What is your name?" She opened her eyes to see she had turned toward the twilek.

"My name is Master Kaali Reid," the twilek replied.

Anastasia walked up to her, "May you be my teacher?"

Kaali smiled and nodded, "Yes, you may, my student." This was rare for a human to pick a twilek to train her, so the Council was surprised.

Jestu stepped forward, "By the Jedi Council, Kaali Reid shall train Anastasia as a Padawan until she has achieved knighthood. Are you up to the challenge, Kaali? This is your first Padawan."

"Yes I am, Master Jetsu," Kaali replied.


	2. Chapter 1: Sith's Revelation

_**Chapter 1: Sith's Revelation**_

Anastasia wakes up with the warm sunlight shining through the window. She looks out her window, then to her calendar. Today is her 18th birthday. She walked to her closet, got dressed, and then looked into her mirror. As she brushes her hair, she sees a girl with hair that was many natural colors: blonde, red, brown, auburn, and strawberry blonde. All of those colors went into curly hair that was long enough to go a little bit past her shoulders. She has earthish-green eyes and pale skin.

She senses something in her room other than herself. She force-grasps her lightsaber from across the room and brings it toward her, activating it as soon as it reaches her fingers. As soon as she is in her defensive mode, her lightsaber clashes with a just lit-up purple lightsaber. She sees the face of the trespasser. "Reduku!" She said, surprised.

Reduku turned off his lightsaber and fell on the floor, laughing his head off. "You, you should've seen the look on your face!" he said, rolling on the floor.

"Yeah, do you _always_ have to do that on special days?" Anastasia asked annoyingly. _'Sheesh, I should have seen that coming,'_ she thought.

"Don't know. I always like doing that because it gives me a chance to be sneaky," he replied, standing up. "Master Liam doesn't let me be sneaky that often."

"Besides that fact, my hair isn't even up yet! We're still Padawans, remember?" She silently undoes his hair, except for the braid, while using the Force. She gently throws him against the wall. "_Now_ who is the sneaky one?"

Reduku stood up, his brown hair falling to his shoulders, his hazel eyes staring back at hers. "Fair game?" He said.

"Fair game," Anastasia agreed.

"Oh yeah, I have something for you," Said Reduku, pulling an object out of the pockets of his robes. "Happy Birthday, Ani," he gave her the present and she opened it. It was an anklet that hung symbols of the governments that had ruled: the Old and New Republic, the Empire, and the Rebellion. It also had symbols of the Jedi and the Sith. "It's to remind you of our history. I thought you would like it because your family has been a huge part of it, and the fact you love history."

Anastasia smiled, "Thank you Reduku. It's a very nice gift." She wanted to show more expression, but that would have been un-Jedi-like. She bent down, rolled up her pants and put the anklet on her left ankle.

"Anastasia?" Said a static-like yet familiar voice. It was a voice transmission from Kaali.

"Yes, Master?" Anastasia asked.

"Please report to the air lift immediately," Kaali answered, "Reduku, you are coming with Mater Jacoba and me. You also need to report to the air lift."

"Be right there, Master," Anastasia replied. She rolled down her pants so the anklet remained hidden. She and Reduku put their head up and walked toward the exit of her room.

As they exited Anastasia's room, a person popped out of no where. Anastasia wasn't surprised. It was just her other best friend, Shri-Ran Tec. "Happy Birtheday, Ani!" She exclaimed in happiness.

"Shri, I wish I could celebrate with you, but Reduku and I have to go on a mission with our masters. We'll come to celebrate later when we get back, alright?"

Shri-Ran slumped, "Okay… good luck with your mission." She turned around and walked away.

Anastasia and Reduku arrived at the air hanger. "Reduku, Anastasia," Started Jacoba, "Both of you are late."

"Sorry Master," Reduku replied, "We've kind of were distracted with so many people wishing Anastaia a happy birthday."

Jacoba paused, then said, "Don't let it happen again."

"Master Liam," Anastasia said, "Where are we going, anyway?"

"It's a simple mission," Jacoba replied, "The Gungans have reported unknown objects destroying their bubble within the past few days. Master Kaali and I thought this would be an interesting learning experience about how unique their shields are compared to other cultures like ours. It may seem boring but-"

A loud clang and a short cry interrupted his sentence, all three of them turning toward the sounds. Kaali stepped backward quickly from the sounds. She picked up one of her two head-tails and examined it. "Well, I guess that's going to leave a mark," she said sarcastically.

"What happened, Master?" Anastasia asked, partially worried.

Kaali started walking walking toward them, "Well, I was working on one of submarines we're going to use to get to Otoh Gunga when one of the gears snapped and left a nice cut on one of my head-tails." She showed them a two-inch-long cut on her heft head-tail. "Oh well, it'll heal and I guess I'll finish working on it when we're on the starship." She drew attention away from her injury by saying, "So, who wants to go to Naboo?"

Within the next hour, the subs were loaded onto the starship and they were traveling. Kaali went to work on the submarine with Anastasia accompanying her. Anastasia looked at the sub and said, "Master, I go to the hanger almost daily, and yet I've never seen this ship."

"It's because this sub was in here only since this morning, and I've been working

on it ever since. It was found by some Jedi on a lake far away from Otoh Gunga and brought it in. It's quite an old ship, too. According to its design, it's about 160 years old, being created around the time when the Old Republic started its early stages of decline. The Jedi who found this ship found some DNA samples to see who was in this ship. A little bit before you and Reduku arrived at the hanger, the results came back. It was Obi-Wan Kenobi who rode in this ship."

"So this is the the lost bongo submarine the Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi used with Jar Jar Binks, isn't it?" Anastasia asked excitedly.

"Yes it is, Anastasia. And you know what? We're going to test drive it once we reach Naboo as pat of our mission."

"Awesome! Wait a minute, shouldn't this go to the Jedi Archives or something? Isn't it too old or too beautiful to be used?"

"Well, Anastasia, that's not for the rest of the Jedi to know yet." Kaali said with a snickering smile.

"Stop it, you Qui-Gon wanna-be!" Anastasia said with a gentle laugh.

"Why, what's wrong with the living force?" Kaali replied, rolling her eyes, then giving a puppy dog pout. Both of them laughed a little louder.

After their little laughing fit, Anastasia said, "Master, when are we arriving?"

"Well, I don't know when exactly, but we'll be getting there pretty late," Kaali replied.

"Hmmm…" Anastaia pondered, "If I am correct, I used to live with Luke at a place near a lake that's close to Otoh Gunga. Maybe we can stay there for the night if it's in good shape."

Kaali perked her head, "Brilliant idea. I'll tell Master Jacoba when we get close."

C-3PO walked into the room, "Anastasia, there's a hologram transmission from Shri-Ran Tec for both you and Reduku."

"Oh, thank you, 3PO," Anastasia replied. "I'll return as soon as possible, Master."

"Take your time, Anastasia." Kaali replied.

"Anastasia walked into a private room on the ship. "Hey Ani!" Greeted both Shri-Ran and Reduku.

"Hey everyone," Anastasia said, "I'm so sorry for having to leave you like that, Shri."

"It's ok, Ani, I'll just give you your present when you come back," her voice quivered. "Yet I got in contact with you two for a different reason." The smile on her milk-white face turned into a frown and her head tilted downward, her pruple hair following.

"Is something troubling you, Shri?" Reduku asked.

She nodded, "That is why I wanted to talk to you two. I've been hearing a voice in my head at night. It tells me that the Jedi, they are deceiving me. I don't know if what the voice is saying is true or not."

"Shri, tell more about this voice," Anastasia said with concern. Shri-Ran told the pair all that happened. At the end, she was on her knees, her voice quivering a lot more, her mind demented by fear. Anastasia looked into her thoughts, fumbling for something comforting to say. "All I can say is counsel with master Jetsu. He is your master and you should trust him."

She looked up at them. "O-kay. Thank you for your advice, Ani," she said in a convincing voice, but the look on her face was opposite. Changing the subject, Shri-Ran said, "Wow, it's getting late here on Yavin 4. I need to sleep. Goog night, Ani. Good night, Reduku."

"Goodnight, Shri," Anastasia and Reduku said together. The hologram disappeared.

"Anastasia," said Kaali as she was entering the room, "We're almost to Naboo and we have a lock on your old residence. Within about half an hour we'll arrive."

The three started walking toward the cockpit, "So how's the bongo going?" Anastasia asked Kaali.

"Well, even though it was old, it only needed a tune-up to the engine and a strengthening of the frame and armor," Kaali replied, "So it's good to go."

By that time they reached the cockpit. "Sit down, everyone. We're about to enter Naboo's atmosphere," Jacoba said, feeling their presence. They did as he said and as soon as they buckled in they started feeling a pull toward the surface of Naboo. Within ten minutes they reached Anastasia's old home.

Anastasia was the first to exit the starship, walking hurriedly to the house. She opened the door to see it exactly how she left it- except it's covered in dust. Jacoba entered next. "This place seems familiar," he said, examining the design of the house. "It seems this was built when the old Republic was strong."

"That's right, Master Liam," Anastasia chirped. "This is the same lake retreat that my ascendants Anakin and Padme lived in before the rise of the Empire." She wiped some dust off the counter of the kitchen.

"Well, then let's give this place a quick dusting and go to bed, shall we?" Kaali suggested, "And in the morning we'll head to Otoh Gunga." So they dusted the whole house with ease and then drifted off to sleep.

The next morning it was Anastasia who was the first to awake. She took out a water-proof suit that once belonged to Padme. She put it on and went for a morning swim. The feeling of her body in water was refreshing and cool. She swam with no disturbance at all except for loose hair in her face and the sound of the splashing water. During that time she thought a lot about Shri-Ran, wondering if she did go to Master Jetsu for help on the voices in her head. Shri-Ran is notorious for keeping her thoughts to herself. She then changed the subject and thought about how exciting it would be to be riding in the same bongo submarine that Obi-Wan used when he was a padawan. She felt her stainless steel anklet dangling swiftly with her foot.

After about an hour Anastasia felt a presence. She surfaced and turned her head to see Reduku. "May I join?" He asked her. She nodded. He took off his shirt and boots and detached his lightsaber. Then he jumped and dived into the refreshing water. They swam together for a while, explaining each other's thoughts. Reduku was also worried about Shri-Ran.

Jacoba came out from the back door. "Reduku, Anastasia, Kaali's awake, so we need to get moving on our mission. And Anastasia, you might want to tie up your hair before your master sees it." Anastasia blushed slightly. The pair dried off and changed into dry clothes. Then they helped Kaali and Jacoba load the submarines into the water. Anastasia, Kaali, and Reduku boarded the bongo while Jacoba loaded into a single-passenger submarine. They kept a spare at the retreat.

As they plunged into the depths of Naboo, Jacoba led the rest down; he has been to Otoh Gunga before. Reduku and Anastasia were in awe of how beautiful the bongo ran despite its age. Kaali was awed as well but she only showed a gentle smile. She was proud of what she did in a day to something that hasn't been used in about 150 years.

The four finally reached Otoh Gunga. After they entered the city, they were escorted to the Boss's Chambers. Jacoba and Kaali entered first, with Anastasia and Reduku staying outside within earshot of their masters. "Thank you for coming, Master Reid. Welcome to Otoh Gunga," greeted the Boss, Boss Shruka, as the jedi kneeled politely. "Master Liam, it's a pleasure to see you again." He smiled. "Well, now that you're here, let's get down to business."

"Boss Shruka," Kaali started in a calm tone while she was rising, "Master Liam and I also brought along our padawans to help out with the mission. Shall they come in?"

The gentle Gungan replied, "Yes, of course they can come in. The more, the better." Anastasia and Reduku entered, stopping beside their masters, then kneeling before the Gungan. They rose, and Boss Shruka continued, "Our problem is recently something has been destroying our city structures. Almost all of the busiest streets have been destroyed, and even a couple of our sacred bubbles for worshipping our Gods have been severely damaged. Not even our most intelligent and experienced engineers can figure it out. That is why we contacted the Jedi Order." His voice grew quiet. "We believe that it's not _something_ that is destroying them. We think it's _someone_." A female Gungan silently emerged from the door and stood by the doorway. "Bri-Jar Binks is our best engineer. She shall show you the damages. Good luck on your mission." He waved his hand toward Bri-Jar while she waited patiently for the Jedi to exit, her following.

"Hello, Jedi," Bri-Jar said intelligently. "It's an honor to have _four_ Jedi here at once, so expect a lot of attention. If you haven't noticed by my last name, I am the descendant of politician Jar Jar Binks. Seems impossible, since most of the politicians and their families were assassinated after the Empire rose to power, but I wouldn't be here if one of them didn't live, right?" By that time they reached one of the lightly damaged bubbles. "So far we only know that something is weakening the bubbles by extracting some of the plasma. Yet even when the plasma is weaker than others, we know of nothing that can break through it. The organic material is extremely strong, and the plasma is there so no water can leak out, as you can see here." The wall was slightly leaking water, drop by drop. "Well, while I'm helping the rest of the maintenance workers repair the destroyed bubbles, you can work on what's wrong with this one. Maybe it will give us clues to what is wrong with the rest of them." She started to walk away, then she turned toward them. She took four water breathers out of her pocket and tossed one to each of them, "If the bubble does give way this might help." She turned her back toward them and walked away.

Anastasia was waiting patiently until the Gungan walked away. "You might want to put those on right now," she suggested.

"Now why would that be necessary, Anastasia?" Jacoba sternly asked.

Kaali knew what was on her padawan's mind. "Jacoba, she may be on to something." Kaali put her water breather on, Reduku and Jacoba following.

"You see, if they claim their material is so strong," Anastasia started, "How come I heard the saying, 'a lightsaber can cut through anything with the exception of another lightsber'?" She took out her lighsaber and lit it up. "I read up on some Gungan history last night, and it seems that the Gungans have faced almost every type of enemy fire, and the bubbles withstood their shape. The only thing they haven't learned to defend themselves against is the blade of a lighsaber." She plunged the blade into the wall and tore a hole in it, tons of water gushing in. They swam to another bubble and entered it. Anastasia turned off her lightsaber before entering.

"Therefore," she continued, "It must have been the Sith who are harming the Gungans."

"Yet _why_ are the Sith harming the Gungans?" Reduku asked.

"That is something we have to figure out," Jacoba spoke, "But until then, we need to stay here and find clues. Right now we need to tell Boss Shruka and Bri-Jar Binks about who's doing this. Kaali, you tell Bri-Jar, while I handle Boss Shruka. Anastasia and Reduku, you two will be at one of the most recently and most heavily damaged sites to look for clues." They split up and went their separate ways.

Reduku and Anastasia were shocked by the damage. The bubble was repaired, but the rubble remained of what used to be a sacred Gungan shrine. Worshippers stood outside the sacred bubble, teary-eyed and begging the Gods to forgive them for anything and everything. The pair knew there must be a stop to this.

As the padawans searched for evidence, a young male Gungan walked up to Anastasia and tapped her on the shoulder. He said, "Yousa Anastasia?" Anastasia nodded. "Thisa gift for you," he chirped, handing her a small scroll. Anastasia looked at the seal briefly. She recognized this symbol. She pulled her left pant leg and looked at her anklet. The seal matched the Sith charm. Her eyes widened and she quickly opened it, thanking the boy for bringing it to her.

The letter read, _Dear Ani, Happy Birthday! It's me, Shri. Having fun in Otoh Gunga? Well, that's my own handiwork. Screw Master Jetsu. Screw the Jedi. Come with me and we can still be best friends AND rule the galaxy together, Farewell, Ani, enjoy your gift. –Darth Tos. _

Anastasia sped over to Reduku. "Reduku, look at this."

Reduku read it, then said, "We need to alert master Jacoba and Master Reid. Or else-"

"The Jedi Academy!" Both said while looking at each other. They sprinted to Jacoba and Kaali, telling them both about the dangers that lie ahead. They exited Otoh Gunga immediately, loaded the submarines into the starship at the retreat and left in a hurry to Yavin 4.

When they arrived, Jacoba said, "Anastasia, Reduku, locate Shri-Ran, while Kaali alerts everyone. I'll warn Master Jetsu." The other three nodded and split again.

When Anastasia and Reduku arrived at Shri-Ran's room, they settled down and entered like they normally would. They looked but she was nowhere in sight. Then they felt a presence, whipped around and activated their lightsabers. An electric stream drove toward them. They both reflected it with their lightsabers. Anastasia had difficulty keeping her lightsaber in her hands, but she stood her ground. Reduku couldn't handle it for long and his lightsaber flew out of his hands. On the quickest opportunity the stranger had she shocked Reduku, stunning him and knocking him out. The voice said, "My my, isn't he weak-minded?" It was Shri-Ran.

"Shri," Anastasia said in concern, "How could you do this? _Why_ did you do this?"

"My name's not Shri, it's Darth Tos," The Sith apprentice said annoyingly, "And I did this because it's simply better. I get what I want, Ani. And the reason I attacked Otoh Gunga is simply for my amusement."

Anastasia didn't like this, "Well then, _Darth Tos_, you can simply call me Ms. Skywalker!" Anastasia engaged in a lightsaber duel. She was quick, but not quick enough for the newest Sith apprentice. Darth Tos stunned the padawan underhand, catching Anastaisa by surprise.

"Anastasia!" Yelled a voice. Anastasia knew it was Kaali's, but by then she passed out.

She awoke late in the hospital wing, Kaali by her bedside. "Did they capture Darth Tos?" She asked.

Kaali stood up, surprised to see her awake. "I'm afraid not, Anastasia. She's still on the loose, and the Academy's more skilled Jedi are searching for her."

"Where's Reduku?" Anastasia asked.

"He's in another room now," Kaali replied, "Even though he received a minor shock compared to you, he's still unconscious. He may be your best friend, but he is extremely weak-minded. He barely made the qualifications to train as a Jedi. When he does become a Jedi Knight, Master Jacoba is not always going to be there to protect him. He wants you to be there to protect him. He wants you to, Anastasia. He just thinks that I'm probably the better one to tell you this. Could you do that for him?"

"I'll do my best," Anastasia said, slightly yawning afterward.

"You need your rest," Kaali said, "So you snooze for a while and I'll stay here, alright?"

"Alright," Anastasia said, drifting off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 2: Meditation

**_Chapter 2: Meditation_**

It is now six months after Shri-ran has fallen to the Dark Side.

Anastasia looks outside the window of her chamber on her patio, staring aimlessly at the world around her on Yavin 4 during a short twilight night. All available light was bouncing off the seemingly boundless ocean. She wonders, _how can Yavin 4 be considered a planet when it orits a planet! Well, I guess whoever named it certainly loved it whenever the sun has set but the planet remains in full view. Wait a minute, a planet! Sheesh, how oblivious and absent-minded I've been lately! Note to self, Ani: Yavin 4 is a _moon_, not a planet_.

She hears something knocking at her door. "Come in," she replies thoughtlessly.

Reduku enters Anastasia's room. He finds her and sits down beside her. "Phew, it feels great being away from Master Jacoba and his force-driven scissors once in a while," he says, trying to spark a conversation with his confide. She didn't hear him. _What is she so caught up about?_ He looks in the same direction her head is in and sees what has been striking her imagination. "Ah, I see what has made you somewhat oblivious," He said sarcastically, trying to get her attention.

Her head whips around, "Huh? Oh yeah, beautiful scenery…" Anastaisa replies, her words trailing as she looks at him. She noticed that his hair and his eyes seemed to be darker after his hair-cut appointment with Jacoba, like it was when they were younger. She gives a small smile. "Nice hair," she says dryly.

"Thanks," he says sarcastically. "Were you meditating?"

Anastasia shrugs, "I guess I was."

"Mind if I join you?"

"Not at all," Anastasia looks at the scenery around her once again. She tries to untie her hair, but it bound into a knot. She tried pulling it out as her frustration grew, but it was no use.

"Want me to help you with that?" Reduku asks her"

"Yes please," she replies. He steadily undoes the knot, her feeling her hair struggling to be free, steadily easing up to Reduku's hands. A minute later, it is finally free.

"Better?" He asks.

"Yes," she replies, "thank you." A breeze comes and blows her hair in the wind. Reduku gives a brief dumbstruck glance, but then quickly looks away and gazes at the ocean.

Anastasia looks to the scenery as well and starts meditating, wondering where her mind will take her this time…

_Anastasia sees the world much smaller. She was only five years old. Jaina is right behind her, nudging her. "But Jaina, please can I come with you? I don't want to be around them!" Anastasia says, annoyed and scared._

_"Oh,Ani, Ani, Ani, you'll be fine, I promise. Plus, you've never tried talking to 'them' before, have you?" Anasasia shook her head, realizing she was defeated once again. "Have fun, Ani," Jaina says as she gives her padawan a hug. She turns Anastasia around and gently pushes her into the room. _

_The door shuts behind her as soon as Anastasia turns around. _Darn, _she thought. She turned around to see Jetsu and many younglings._

_"Anastasia!" Jetsu bursts, "Come in and join us! Would you like to meet some new friends?" Anastasia is afraid, shyness frozen in her eyes._

_A few moments later, a human boy stands up and walks toward her. He takes her hand. "Don't be afraid," he says, giving an encouraging smile. He leads her into the circle where the rest of the padawans were sitting quietly, surprised. _

_Anastasia sat by the boy. "What's your name?" She asked him._

_"My name's Reduku. You're Anastasia, right?"_

_"Yes," Anastasia replied. _

_"Ah, it seems you've missed most of today's lesson, Anastasia," Jetsu interrupts, "but it seems like our lesson today deeply affected our unusually brave Reduku. You have found a friend." He pauses for a moment, "Ah, where was I… Oh, yes… being the brave one, like Reduku was just a moment ago, can impress anyone as well as find people who you can rely on in your future as a Jedi Knight." He looks at his watch. "Blast, I'm afraid that's all we have time for today. You are dismissed."_

_Many of the padawans gave a quick bow and a 'thank you, master' then ran on their merry way. Reduku and Anastasia rose slowly and thanked Jetsu, smiling and making eye contact with him…_

Reduku looks at Anastasia. He gazes at her, and feels something that he never felt before except for the day they met. He feels like telling her something, but he sees she is in meditation and knows it is not wise to disturb his female friend. Then his mind starts wondering to that fateful day…

_Young Reduku and Anastasia walk out of the room. "Thank you," Anastasia says, "for being so brave."_

"_No problem," Reduku replies. "I would invite you to come visit my chambers but it's messy. Can I come to yours?"_

_Anastasia pauses, "Um… sure, I guess you can come. My master is away so she won't know." They entered Anastasia's room. Reduku studies and notices it's just like his room, except more tidy. "C'mon, Reduku, I want to show you my favorite part." She grabs his hand and drags him to a huge glass door that leads to a small but seemingly spacious patio. _

_Reduku looks at the ocean, "Wow! Awesome! I've ever seen the ocean this way before." _

"_Yep, sure is," Anastasia replies. She sits down, and Reduku follows. She ponders for a moment, then asks, "Reduku, are you my friend?"_

_He looks at her as her hair blows with a soft breeze nearby and feels something he never felt before. He smiles and says, "Yes, Anastasia, you're my friend."_

"_You can call me Ani if you want to," Anastasia quickly corrected. They both looked at each other and smiled. They looked back at the ocean and the forest in the scenery…_

Reduku remembers what it looked likethat day. They both said, "Wow, it was so long ago." They looked at each other, smiled and laughed.

"Reduku, how long ago was that?" Anastasia asked.

"Um… wow, at least thirteen years ago," he replied.

"Hmm," Anastasia ponders, looking at the forest, "Want to have fun?"

Reduku sees her perked eyebrow, her eyes looking at the forest, then at him. He knows her well enough to know what that means. He sighs sarcastically and says, "Sure, why not?"

"Well, c'mon then!" Anastasia exclaims in excitement, grabbing his hand and dragging him across the room.

As soon as Reduku's standing up, he tugs her. She stops giving a clueless look. "Forget something?" He asked, tucking some of her hair behind her ear.

"Oh, yeah," she replied, quickly putting up her hair. "Now can we go?" Reduku gave a quick nod and she sped off, pulling Reduku's hand until he can catch her running speed.

They went to the vehicle dock, scrambling for the the perfect vehicles to withstand the pair's adventure-seeking highs. They found some swoop bikes, looked at each other, thinking, _eh, why not?_ They each took one, started it up, and revved out of the dock, the mechanic on duty running after them. Unfortunately, his speed could never match a swoop bike's speed.

They entered the forest and joined side by side. They slowed down a little bit so they could hear each other. Reduku asked, "So, what do you want to do?"

"Hmmm," she replied pensively. She checked the fuel gage to see her fuel tank was full. She quickly glanced at Reduku's fuel gage to see that it was full as well. She snickers, and revs up her engine. Reduku knows that look. He revs his up quickly. She knows he got the message and sped off, hoping that she can leave Reduku in the dust. Unfortunately to her dismay, Reduku kept up with her. They sped through the woods, dodging every tree and rock, leaping over every valley and stream.

After about half an hour of speeding, Anastasia looked at her surroundings. She noticed some ancient stone building covered in vegetation. A split second later, she turned the swoop bike upwards spun it so she faced right-side up in the opposite direction she was previously going, and headed back toward the building.

Reduku sees that he caught up with his best friend one moment another moment he sees that she's gone. He quickly looks around him, makes a wide U-turn, and slowly heads back the way he came, worried. He finds her, parked next to a building he has never seen before. "What was that for!" He exclaims.

"Sorry, Reduku, I just never saw anything like this. I remember Master Jaina telling me that there were no other buldings on Yavin 4 besides the Jedi Academy, and any other buildings were destroyed." She studies the building, and then says, "Check the fuel gages. We need to tell Master Jetsu what this is once I can figure what it is.

Reduku looks at both of the swoop bikes, and widens his eyes. "Uh, Ani, how far out are we from the Jedi Academy?"

She looks at Reduku and says, "Almost on the other side of the continent. Why?"

"We have no fuel," Reduku bluntly says, "Both bikes are empty."

"Well, let's see, so far we have no way home. Maybe if I can find an opening hopefully there's some fuel inside. It may not be the specific grade for them, but it will get us back home and we'll fix them," Anastasia replies, looking back at the building.

"We're in trouble now…" Reduku says.

"Oh thank you, Master State-The-Obvious-A-Lot," Anastasia says aggressively. "Arg, this is tough stuff to go through. Ah, what the heck," she grabs her lightsaber, activates it, and tears through the vegetation covering a wall. She sees part of a picture, and pulls off more to see the full image. She then discovers two pictures. One is the outline of a hand, another is a symbol. She puts her hand to the hand outline. The symbol above glows a deep red while a massive door opens. She recognizes the symbol. It is a Sith symbol. _Sheesh, more Sith symbols! Why me?_

"Ani, what did you do?" Reduku asks nervously.

She pauses for a moment, then says, "I think this is an old Sith temple. We have to go in."

"What? You have to be kidding me. Does the word Sith mean anything to you!"

She glares at Reduku, "Yes, it does mean something to me. It's a part of my history. But sometimes to those who have no background of Sith activity must face it sometime in their life. I am afraid of going in there, too, but sometimes you have to dive into a fear to make it go away. Now, unless your opinion differs, I'd like to get home, so let's just look inside to see if there's any fuel." Reduku reluctantly gives up and goes with her. "Have your lightsaber ready," She says to him. He takes his out and activates it. Both of their lightsabers were their only light as they entered.


End file.
